


The List

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Smut, bucky barnes sexy, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: So this is for #Emsmarvelouswritingchallenge @writemarvelousthings with the prompt“Quick! Hide behind the sofa!”I hope that you enjoy this because I had hella fun. Its pretty much smut with a smallllll bit of plot. Sorry, I’m not sorry. MWAHAHAHAHA





	The List

Living at the tower had its Pros and its Cons. As you sat out on the balcony drinking your nasty ass black coffee you tallied them up and looked out on the New York skyline.

Pros

1\. Technology at your fingertips. I mean seriously, it’s like a superpower and made everything so easy.

2\. Feeling safe. Even when the world around is collapsing. Having all of these super soldiers and assassins around you made you feel like your protected from anything that can harm you. 

3\. The sexiifed soldiers walking around in low slung sweats and smedium shirts. You wanted to thank and hug whoever shopped for them while you drooled on the sidelines. Especially, with a super soldier like Bucky Barnes roaming about like he doesn’t know he could manhandle any woman in the tower and they would just beg for another round. 

Cons

1\. Technology  _everywhere_.  How many people have ever tried to drop a deuce while FRIDAY is rattling off everything that Stark is currently wanting you to do? Not many. 

2\. Feeling trapped. While the tower can be a safe haven, sometimes you feel trapped. You live in the tower with your sister Pepper and her husband as an “Assistant” to the Avengers but really your just a gloried housekeeper. To top it off Tony acts like he’s your keeper. It’s suffocating at times.

3\. The sexified super soldiers that are un-fucking touchable to you. Tony and Pepper would hang you from the lamp post out front if you hooked up with a hundred-year-old super soldier. It didn’t matter how wet they made your panties or how many times you changed said panties a day. Plus you really didn’t want to have that conversation with Pep. 

So again, living in the Tower had its pros and cons, and right now you were about to add this shitty coffee to the mix.

* * *

“What’s that face for, doll? Steve make your coffee again?” You smirked at the low voice behind you and the delicious things it did to awaken you. Who needed coffee when you had, James Buchanan Barnes?

[Originally posted by nerdyfandomimagines](https://tmblr.co/ZjzXhe2IF2_68)

“Yep. For someone that claims to know everything he sure does fuck it up every time. I blame it on his Alzheimers.” Buck let out a booming laugh that tickled your insides; you allowed the smirk to grace your face as he sat down on the area in front of you, pulling your feet on to his lap and trading cups with him.

 “Hmmm. Good thing for me I don’t have a shit memory then, huh?” You took a drink of the delicious nectar and hummed in delight knowing that Bucky got it just to your liking, silently wondering what else he could get to your liking. “Bucky, you are a man of many talents.” You opened your eyes to find that the bulking soldier before you was sporting a blooming blush and you were positively delighted. 

“Well, did I just embarrass you, Sargeant Barnes? Or was your mind in the gutter?” To say that you loved flirting and flustering Bucky was the understatement of the century. You lived for this shit. Hell, Nat and Wanda even set up movie nights with a general understanding among everyone that you were to sit next to him, no exceptions. They found more enjoyment from you screwing with him than any movie playing. 

However, to your utter disappointment, Bucky never acted on the flirting and you refused to do anything more. You weren’t that type of girl. Sure you could walk the walk and most certainly talk the fucking talk. But act on it? Hard pass! Especially when the target was someone as perfect as Barnes and not when every supermodel in a 10 block radius had him on their radar. Um, no. You had some sort of self-preservation in order. 

He snapped you out of your internal monologue with a clearing of his throat and running his hands through his long brown hair. “I’m a man who hasn’t been with a woman in decades…pretty sure my mind is always in the gutter. Thanks for calling me out.” He chuckled lightly and then took a sip of your black as the night coffee. 

“Oh please, Bucky. Don’t tell me that your game is so weak that with all the women your tripping over that you  _still_  can’t get laid?” His eyes bugged out and nearly choked on his mouthful of caffeine. 

[Originally posted by elaacreditava](https://tmblr.co/ZEXtTx2OJtUYU)

“Damn women, you’re straight up savage this morning.” You shrugged and acknowledged but made no attempt to explain yourself. You were sex-starved, and he was the main damn course that you didn’t have a meal ticket for. Who wouldn’t be a little fuckin’ testy? 

“Well, if you  _must_  know I’m shit with women and how to talk to them. Most of the dames here just want a ride on the metal arm.” You couldn’t contain the straight up giggle that escaped your mouth at that. “Have you been eavesdropping on me?” He narrowed his eyes at you. “S-sorry what?”

You smirked and laid back into the lounger a bit. “Nothin’. Just the girls and I were talking a few months back about your arm. Naturally, just assumed you were being nosey by your statement.” He shot you a devilish smirk and leaned on his elbow closer towards you. 

You were suddenly thankful for the absence of bodies in the common area due to sparring and training sessions because you were twelve shades of red at the moment. Bucky was getting his retaliation and karma was a feisty hoe. 

“So what were you discussing, pray tell?” Two options lay before you, could tell him to shove it up his ass because your lips were sealed. However, option two sounded much more fun, so option two was what you went with. 

“Well, for one….does it vibrate?” He contained the smile he had with biting his lip. However, the light in his eyes and the way his eyebrow quirked were not as easily stifled. “It does.” You licked your lips and prayed that the super soldier couldn’t smell your arousal underneath the boxers you stole from him during laundry duty. Call it payment for doing their laundry, who cares?

 

“I bet the women love that accessory.” He shrugged and you saw a flicker of sadness for a moment. “Haven’t been with anyone since I got this arm. Can’t say I’ve ever used it for pleasure.” You scoffed at him and his brows pinched together. 

“Fuck me! You’re telling me you’ve never jacked off with it?” He was immediately silenced and looked anywhere but at you. “Yea, that’s what I thought. I’d call that pleasure, Bucky. So what else does it do?”

He ran his hands through his hair again. “Well, I imagine the coolness would feel good….”He trailed off and you waited but nothing. He was so shy that it only made you want him more. You waved your hand in the air and innocently inquired. “What, James. What would feel good?”

He cleared his throat and became a bit bolder as his fingers absentmindedly found the hem of the boxers you were wearing. “I imagine the coolness would feel good against your heat…I mean- a woman’s heat. Fu-fuck. You know what I mean.” 

[Originally posted by handy-dandy-chromebook](https://tmblr.co/ZQTyhZ2ZFZAvv)

You were near speechless and his eyes were large and he was blushing from his slip up. He looked down and tried to change the subject but confusion crossed his face. “Are you wearing Steve’s shirt?” You shrugged. “Yea, but I’m wearing your boxers.” His eyes snapped to the material still between his fingers and you heard a low growl and your clenched your thighs together and he looked up at you. 

“Do you ever think about me, doll?” His voice was low as a whisper and shy, but you still heard him. This was your chance and you didn’t have a moment to think about your answer, so you just decided to wing it before the moment was lost. 

“I think about you all the time, James. Your laugh…your lips…your fingers. What you could do to me. What I  _want_  you to do to me.” His blue eyes were locked on you now and he was damn near predatory and your voice was timid. You had flipped a switch and you weren’t sure the outcome. 

“Tell me more, doll. I can smell you from here and I know that you’re turned on. Do I do that to you?” Oh shit, this was going to get heated and get heated fast. You didn’t want to overthink it or to ask any questions for fear of scaring him off. Forget about trying to find a more secluded venue. You would do this in Tony’s office if it meant that Bucky would finally be yours, even if for one moment. 

“Yes, you do that to me. Since the moment I saw you.” You grabbed his shirt collar and roughly pulled him up your body, and he settled between your bare legs. The lounger was a perfect size because there was no room for him to be anywhere but right on top of you and you loved the weight of him and the closeness it insured. 

“I’ve wanted to feel your body on me every time I’ve seen you spar, every time I’ve seen you walk around in these fucking sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination.” He groaned at the friction of your pussy against him when your thrust your hips up into him. 

“Tell me you want me and only me, doll.” He looked so vulnerable at that moment, and you would give him anything that he asked of you, he need only ask and it would be his.  “I’m yours, James. Please take what you want.” 

That set off a chain of events that had your head spinning. His mouth swooped in onto yours, and his lush lips claimed the territory with a dying man’s conviction. If he only had you for this moment, he was going to make you remember his name and ruin you for anyone else. Little did he know he had done that from day one with little effort on his part. 

Your hands threaded through his long and slightly knotted morning locks and you hooked your leg around his back to pull him closer. He moaned into your kiss and rutted his cock into your clothed pussy and you cried out into his lips. “Do you want me, James?” He sucked on the spot behind your ear but pulled back just enough to press his forehead against yours. “I  _need_  you, doll.  I need to hear my name roll off your lips and see you come undone on my cock. I want to wreck you and make you mine. Can I do that?” You couldn’t find words so you only nodded and he chuckled.

 “Speechless, huh? That won’t do. I like it when you talk dirty to me and judging by how dripping wet you are, you like it when I talk to you too.” He bit your bottom lip and invaded your mouth for dominance which you eagerly gave. “You like it when I talk to you, sweetheart? You want me to tell you all the things I wanna do to that pussy of yours?” You moaned as he thrust into you again and knew that if he kept up you would cum just from that. You felt like you were in high school again. Dry humping and hoping that you wouldn’t get caught by your family. 

[Originally posted by painfulblisss](https://tmblr.co/Zi7kkm2ZWC746)

He continued to nibble and lick his way down to your collarbone and you knew that it was now or never. You didn’t need romance or sweet moments, you wanted this and him, fast and hard before he changed his mind. You reached for the hem of his shirt and his eyes flicked to your hands and then your face questioning just for a moment. Before he could ask you anything you pulled it up and over his head and attacked his lips again. You pulled his clothed dick to your wet heat again with your lean muscular legs and he groaned into your mouth and that only spurred you on. Your hands roamed the hard rippled planes of his chest and the whirring and shifting of the plates in his arms signaled that he was flustered and his lust was omnipresent. 

“Fuck, doll. Your hands are everywhere and yet I still can’t get enough of you. How is that?” He chuckled at his first world problem and you sucked unashamed on his neck and left your own love mark and you felt his cock twitch. “You’re a needy little cock slut, huh?” You tried to nod but words could find their way out of your mouth and instead your hand slipped underneath his sweatpants to find that he was sans boxers and you bit your lip and smiled at him. 

“Careful, doll. You bite that lip again and I may have to spank you.” Your thumb found his large tip and spread the pre-cum over the generous top and he closed his eyes. “Something tells me you’ll be too busy to punish me, Sargeant.”  He dropped his forehead to yours and opened his gorgeous blues as you took the time to peel his sweatpants off. 

“We doing this, sweetheart?” You shook your head and licked your swollen and pink lips and he let out a shuttering breath trying to maintain control. “I need words baby girl.” You gripped as much of his thick cock as you could between your hand went down his shaft as he muttered out a stream of profanities. Your breathing was erratic just from watching him and you were sure that you could cum just from watching him unravel from your touch. 

“Oh, James. If you only knew the things I’ve wanted to do to you….to have you do to me.” He let out an animalistic growl and before he could say anything you heard the deafening boom of Steve and Tony’s laugh come off the elevator and into the common room. 

“Fuckity fuck!!” You thrust your hips up, and a very naked Bucky flew off of you and onto the concrete floor with a wince. It was your worse nightmare come true. 

**“Quick! Hide behind the sofa!”**  You sputter to a deliciously naked and surprisingly still hard Bucky sprawled out on the floor next to you. His eyes looked around for the sofa that you were speaking of.

 “Baby? What the hell are you talking about? There’s a lounger and a chair and a glass balcony wall. I’m sure New York would love to see my naked ass squished up against that!” He was hushed and yelling frantically at the same time and you snorted at the ridiculousness of it all. “Well, you’re not lyin’ Barnes. I for one would love to look up and see that ass from the Avengers tower.” He was now grabbing his clothes and scooping them up in his hands and shooting you and a half smile and half shut the fuck up face as Tony and Steve walked out to see what the ruckus was about. 

“Well well well. What have we here sister?” You turned around and Bucky tucked his large ass burly self behind your small frame and used his crumpled up clothes to cover his behemoth dick. You were pretty sure his thick ass log thighs were still showing out from your sides but you stifled your laugh. “I’m fairly certain that any lie I would come up with would only further your entertainment, Tony.” He had his arms cross and was snickered next to a red-faced Steve who gave a thumbs up to Bucky. You turned to the naked man hiding behind you who shrugged then flicked off America’s golden boy while you tended to Tony. 

[Originally posted by ttonystarkk](https://tmblr.co/Z1MOHd2ZeBZVC)

“So what’s the damage Stark?” He giggled and you suddenly felt as though this was a showdown.  “Well seeing as how my corneas are intact and I don’t have Bucky’s balls forever burned into my memory, I’m good. Just go fornicate elsewhere.” It felt like a win-win and you graciously accepted whatever consequences that would come later in the day and assuredly at the family dinner. Fuck it. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and went to walk off to his room and heard him shout back to Tony. “Don’t be checking out my ass, Stark. I know you want to.” 

“Fuckin’ asshole friend you got there, Steve.” The blonde soldier just snickered, and you squealed when both of you were out of sight and he dropped his clothes to throw you over his shoulder and carry you to his room. 

[Originally posted by btwnrageandserenity](https://tmblr.co/ZGUuYu265Erlm)

As soon as the door shut both of you started laughing and you were sure the moment was ruined. That it was just a caught in the second and now it had passed by, but that wasn’t the case. He took your face in his two hands and stepped closer to you, encasing you between him and the wall.

“Tell me you want this, doll.” He played with the hem of your shirt with a boyish look on his face and you wanted to slap him for losing his confidence but at the same time loved this soft side of him. 

“What is  _this,_  Buck?” He knew what you were asking and he was quick to answer in between soft kisses. “I can give you a hard fuck. I can make love to you. I can do all of this. I can do it just for tonight or I could do this every damn day. Just say the words, kitten. Tell me how you want me and how long.” You tugged his hair back to look into his eyes. 

“I want a hard fuck because I’ve wanted you for far too long. Then I want you to show me every other way you can make me scream your name for as long as you want me. I can assure you, James, I want you. Every bit of you.”  

[Originally posted by captaincentenarian](https://tmblr.co/ZMNc-g2BRl0HD)

Any doubt the soldier had dissipated with those words and he dropped down to his knees before you and harshly pulled down your sleep shorts and panties. “Damn, doll. You’re so wet. Ya always like this for me, baby?” You moaned out a yes as he slipped two fingers in between your folds and sucked the arousal off his fingers with a pop.”You want my mouth on you baby girl?” 

“Yes, Bucky. Please put your mouth on me.” He smirked devilishly at your pleas and lowered his mouth to your slick core and used his metal arm to hitch your leg over his shoulder. He used his other hand to steady you and your hands dove into his hair pulling roughly at it. “I’m gonna make you cum on my mouth then I’m gonna fuck ya up against the wall. That sounds good, doll? Screaming my name so everyone can hear what I do to ya.” His Brooklyn accent spilling out as his fingers thrust in. First, one then two, so deep and then when he curled them you thought you were going to collapse right then. 

“Oh fuck, James! James! That feels so fucking good! Fucking hell!” He moaned into your clit and the bundle of nerves were on fire from his ministrations. Your walls were fluttering and everything was closing in…so close and when his fingers and hand started to fucking vibrate within and he uttered the delicious word, “Cum on my face baby. I need you, doll.” That’s exactly what you did and then collapsed into his large and delicious arms while he kissed you and you tasted your arousal on his tongue. 

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, woman.” You smiled lazily at him. “Well, soldier. You haven’t seen me cum on your cock yet. Get to work.” He laughed as you lined him up at your entrance and bit your lip. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his flesh hand back and gave a swift smack to your bare ass cheek, causing you to yelp. “Like that didn’t ya, doll? Ya gonna be my dirty dame too? Fuck me hard and then let me make love to you?” You bit down on his shoulder as he thrust deeply inside of you, stretching and filling every bit of you to the fullest. 

“Oh fuck James, yes. Wreck me, you fuck me so good.” He buried his face into your neck and his thrust was becoming sloppier and you could feel the coil building quickly in your core. He pulled your leg up higher and hit your g-spot perfectly and you cried out and he moaned in delight. “You’re mine woman, fuck I love you.” You pulled his hair roughly and he bit your shoulder as you both came and he continued to ride out both your highs. You pushed back his wet hair from his face as he smiled at you and gave you a soft and painstakingly slow kiss. 

Sweaty and exhausted you both collapsed on the floor with you on top of him.

You started laughing as the weight of everything crashed down on you. Bucky’s brows furrowed wondering what in hell could be so funny. 

“What did I do? I mean I just fucked you to kingdom come and your laughing?” You leaned up and looked at him with a wide-eyed grin. 

“Well, we had a busy morning. I mean just to recap.”

You put your fingers up counting for effect.

“1. We dry humped on the balcony 

2\. Pretty sure that everyone knows we’re fucking by now

3\. We said I love you in the heat of the moment. 

4\. We desperately fucked and solidified that it’s not a one and done thing. 

Did I miss anything?” You were hoping that he wouldn’t correct you on anything but now would be the perfect chance if he did.  

He thought it over. “Nope, I think that’s about it… and it’s not even noon. Pretty efficient, doll.” He snickered to himself this time. “You did forget one thing though.” You frowned and worried he was going to change something.

 “Tony totally checked out my ass. That’s definitely making that damned list.”


End file.
